Construction kits are known which have different types of stave or plate strip elements, with which a spatial structure may be constructed, but these elements are not especially well suited for the simple purpose of merely being "line markers", e.g. for being laid out on a floor area for marking traffic lanes, harbour structures, building ground plans, etc.
When laying out such markings, children normally make do with available elongated objects such as rulers, sticks, string, pencils, etc., but in connection with the invention it is realized that there is a need for such marker elements of a more appropriate design.